Anti-Monitor
The Anti-Monitor is a being composed of antimatter from DC Comics, the main antagonist of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Anti-Monitor vs. Anti-Spiral * Chaos King VS Anti-Monitor * Giratina vs Anti-Monitor (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aleister Crowley (A Certain Magical Index) * Andross (Star Fox) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Chaos King * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Dormammu * Enerjak * Madoka Kaname * Shadow the Hedgehog * Solaris * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * Thanos * Unicron (Transformers) Bio The Anti-Monitor is a supremely powerful being who controls the Antimatter Universe, acting as an evil counterpart to his brother the Monitor. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, he almost succeeded in destroying the positive matter multiverse, killing untold millions in the process. He has been involved with the Sinestro Corps and the Black Lantern Corps. Death Battle Info *Real Name: The Anti Monitor *Aliases: The Monitor *Homeworld: The Moon of Qward, Antimatter Universe *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Sinestro Corps, Black Lantern Corps Powers * Unique Physiology: The Anti-Monitor was one of the most formidable foes ever faced by the heroes. In addition to possessing vast size (varying from several meters to hundreds of meters), he has destroyed and absorbed countless universes. The Monitor explains that over a thousand universes have been destroyed. Even the Spectre was unable to defeat him even after being augmented by many powerful sorcerers, including a fifth-dimensional imp. Therefore, he wields enough power to destroy the universe. *'Energy Projection': Ability to create waves that have the power to unmake matter at its most basic level. *'Energy Construct Creation' *'Invulnerability': He's personally battled scores of the strongest heroes from hundreds of universes simultaneously without taking any damage whatsoever. *'Energy Absorption': He consumed thousands of positive-matter universes to increase his power. *'Power Distribution': The Anti-Monitor also showed capable of greatly augmenting another being's powers, as he did with Psycho-Pirate, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle. *'Reality Alteration' Abilities *'Leadership': He commanded an army of Qwardians and shadow demons, and had access to highly advanced technology capable of shifting, merging, or destroying entire universes. *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Tactical Analysis' Feats *Tanks the combined efforts of all the emotional spectrum. http://i.imgur.com/7IQQ1m3.jpg *Destroyed an infinite number of universes. http://i.imgur.com/fuSDSNb.jpg *During the Sinestro Corps War, the Anti Monitor was able to survive an explosion capable of wiping out a galaxy. http://imgur.com/a/y9L9g *Casually defeated Superman. http://imgur.com/a/AXZva *Survived an attack against all the Guardians of the Universe and managed to injure one. http://imgur.com/a/HUl2S *Beat a long legion of heroes and almost remade all of creation. http://imgur.com/a/6o8Tq Gallery Anti-Monitor_(WIthout_Armor).jpg|without armor Anti-Monitor_GLTAS_001_(1).jpg|''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' 5462243-antimonitor.jpg|The New 52 Anti-Monior a.k.a. Mobius Arrowverse-Anti-Monitor-Featured-01.jpg|Anti-Monitor (Arrowverse) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Changers Category:Supervillains Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Pure Evil